


Here Without You

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “How do you know that?”� she whispered, “How do you know you won’t come back?" HG





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Please Review!

**Here Without You**

 

 

 

The tears stung her face like sharp knifes. The rain pounded hard on her back as she ran. Running like she’d never ran before, Ginny Potter ran like there was no tomorrow. No matter how it hurt her, she knew she had to keep on going. It was coming closer and closer to her, and her tears flowed harder and stronger. Soon, she could see what she had been searching for, her one and only, her husband, Harry Potter.

“Harry!”� she screamed, through her hoarse voice and the deafening wind. Her throat felt as if it would split in two if she spoke again, but she couldn’t let him get away. She kept screaming for him, willing him to come back to her, to her arms. She felt so empty without him, she need him. Tripping over her legs, through the grass and rocks, but she kept on going. She pushed herself harder than ever before.

 

_A hundred days have made me older_  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.   
A thousand lies have made me colder   
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
All the miles that separate   
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face. 

 

 

 

“No!”� she screamed again, reaching out to her husband, her friend, her everything. He turned towards her, shock hitting his face, as he laid eyes on his muddy, but beautiful wife.

“Ginny! What are you doing- umph,”� he started out startled as his wife launched herself into his arms. He grabbed her tightly, loving the feel of her in his arms. Soon, he realized that there were tears streaming down his face. “Ginny, Honey, what are you doing here? It only makes it harder.”� It took all his effort to say this to his wife. All he wanted was to stay, stay here with her, forever.

 

_I'm here without you baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind.   
I think about you baby   
and I dream about you all the time.   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still with me in my dreams   
And tonight, it's only you and me. 

 

 

Ginny pulled back harshly and poked him in the chest, the tears not showing any restraint. “ How can you do that? How can you leave like that? How can you abandon me? Think of Sirius!!”� She cried, putting her hand to her stomach, indicating her unborn child. Harry cringed at the harsh accusation.

“How can you say that? You know I don’t want to leave! I have to! You knew that I would eventually when you married me! You knew I came with a price!”� He screamed back at her.

“You promised me!! You promised me that you wouldn’t leave unless it was necessary! We’re going to have a son Harry! A son! A family! How can you call leaving us at this time?”� She shouted back.

“But it is necessary! And I’ll be back! I’m not leaving forever!”�

“How do you know that?”� she whispered, “How do you know you won’t come back? You could never come back Harry! Then what would happen? What would I do without you?”� She cried, finishing to a horrified whisper. 

“That won’t ever happen,”� he said stroking her hair. She jerked back.

“Harry, I won’t take this, You leave now, you leave forever.”� She stated with a piercing glare.

 

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
As the people leave their way to say hello   
I've heard this life is overrated   
But I hope that this gets better as we go. 

 

Harry gulped, “Ginny, you don’t mean that, you can’t. You cant be like that Ginny, you know I love you, but this isn’t about you. This is about the whole world. The whole world depends on us. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t leave, but I don’t.”� he said quietly. He looked at Ginny with bright green eyes and leaned his head slowly towards hers. On instinct, she leaned hers up and closed her eyes. Their lips grazed for only a second, but she knew he was true he wasn’t lying. He loved her, it wasn’t his choice. 

“Ok honey, just, come back. Come back to me, and come back to your son.”� 

“I promise Baby, I would never leave you.”� He whispered, his forehead against hers, both of them with shining tears flowing down their cheeks.

“I love you, Harry,”� she whispered.

“I love you too, Gin.”�

 

_I'm here without you baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind.   
I think about you baby   
and I dream about you all the time.   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still with me in my dreams   
And tonight, it's only you and me. 

 

Ginny stepped back away from Harry, letting him step back into the empty clearing, where he was to apparate to the designated spot. He pulled out his wand, getting ready to leave, when Ginny ran back to him for one last hug and kiss.

“Come back to me,”� she whispered into his mouth, then she stepped back, her eyes never leaving his. Harry stuck out his wand again, mouthed “I love you,”� and was gone in a feint POP. Ginny didn’t know how long she’d stared at the spot he’d last stood, but soon, the wind picked up and she headed home. Thinking back, she knew he’d come back.

 

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_  
It gets hard but it want take away my love.   
And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.   
It gets hard but it want take away my love. 

_I'm here without you baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby   
But you're still with me in my dreams   
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me. 

 

She knew.

 

 

 

Thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you think :]


End file.
